


It Doesn't Take Much

by GoldenZodiac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Life Together, M/M, Normal Life, Post-Season/Series 01, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenZodiac/pseuds/GoldenZodiac
Summary: Hurting the person you love, losing them, fighting for them, these are the consequences we have to deal with when the person most precious to you leaves your life.





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t taken much. After a long day of practice and Viktor criticizing all of Yuuri’s hard attempts at the new choreography, it wasn’t long before he finally snapped.

It hadn’t taken much. Even though life together was simple and easygoing, it hadn’t taken much for Yuuri to push past Viktor and out onto the street. 

From there, the only effort applied was the frantic “Yuuri!” Viktor managed to strangle out before the Japanese man had met the headlights of an oncoming bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor had paced all around the lobby area of the local ER. The ambulance had karted Yuuri’s lifeless body into their rig and sped off to the hospital. His last glimpse consisted only of wires and machines being pulled out and attached to him before the doors had shut. All Victor could do was call Yuuri’s family and wait until either they arrived or a surgeon emerged.

Unfortunately, Makkachan wasn’t allowed in the lobby so he was left at his and Yuuri’s residence. That left Victor alone to stew in his thoughts, emitting all the nervous energy the situation had left him with as he worriedly stalked across the room and back. 

A few hours in, a nurse cautiously approached and hesitantly asked “Sir?”

Victor whipped around and exclaimed “Is he okay? Is he out?” he peered around her towards paid of double doors beyond her. “Is he alive?” Each question more frantic than the last. 

The nurse sighed and led him to a seat. “Sir, I know you care very much for your friend- “

“Partner.” Victor interrupted. “Yuuri is my partner.”

The nurse took a moment to process and let calm down from his anxiety led anger. “Okay, I know you care very much for your...partner,” she paused “Our staff is working very hard on him right this minute. The best thing for you however is to go home and get some rest. It might be quite some time before they’re done operating on him.”

“Operating? What’s wrong with him?” he asked.

The nurse sighed and pulled up Yuuri’s chart from her tablet. “Well… it seems that when he got in he had multiple lacerations across his abdomen, so they took him up for a CT to check for internal bleeding, and now they’re in emergency surgery. It…it uh says here that one of our cardio residents and the neuro attending are in the room at this moment.” 

“Please just tell me,” Victor pleaded “Tell me he is going to be okay,” as tears came to his eyes.

The nurse sighed and calmly told him “We’re going to do everything we can for him, okay?” 

Anger bubbled up inside of Victor. Why couldn’t they just save Yuuri? Why did today have to happen the way it did? He opened his mouth to start going off on the nurse but all that came out was a choked sob. He couldn’t get mad at the nurse for just doing her job. It was his fault. The whole situation was all his fault. And there was nothing he could do for Yuuri anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

“Double breaks along the tibia, minor internal hemorrhaging, and blunt force trauma along the cranium,” a doctor explained to Yuuri’s family. They listened intently, attempting to be prepared for the worst. Outside of the room Victor listened in, not daring to look at what his actions had caused.

“Those casts along his legs...” Minako started.

“Broken, there was some fracturing along other areas but the casts will help the whole heal.”

“What about skating?” She asked, “Yuuri’s a figure skater, how- how long will it take until he can get back to practice?” 

The doctor sighed and looked down at his chart “About that…” He trailed off. “We don’t see Mr. Katsuki having the easiest of recoveries if he regains consciousness.”

At that, Victor’s ears perked up, “If?” he asked. 

“Yes, if. The blunt force trauma Mr. Katsuki suffered from caused his brain to swell, we had to drill burr holes in order to relieve the pressure,” he explained.

“So what? Now he’s never going to wake up?” Victor almost shouted.

“It’s a possibility, like any procedure, there is a risk of the patient not waking up,” he paused “We don’t see that occurring with Mr. Katsuki here but again, it is a possibility. Additionally, even if he does regain consciousness we don’t know what psychological or mental damages may’ve occurred,” he concluded. 

At this, Victor’s world seemed to end. The past year, the practices, competitions and memories he and Yuuri had made flashed through his mind. They had only been together for a short time; he wasn’t ready to lose his partner. He wasn’t ready for life without him, not practicing together, not sharing their meals together, not finding warmth in each other at night. 

“Victor...” Yuuri’s mom, Hiroko looked up to Victor with tears in her eyes. “Victor how could this happen?” She sniffled “I can’t… I can’t lose my son Victor,” she sobbed out. 

Guilt washed over Victor as he glanced across the room from Mari, Toshiya, Hiroko and Minako, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He had no words to explain himself. He acknowledged that this was all his fault. He mumbled his apologies before he fled from the ICU room and out of the hospital. Once in his car he sped home hoping to find security within the walls of his residence. Upon reaching the front door he paused, letting his hand fall on the door handle. 

“Yuuri…” he whispered to himself. 

From inside the house Makkachin barked, sensing his presence on the other side of the door. His head snapped up and he proceeded to enter the shared residence. Immediately, Makkachin bounced right up to him and smelt his clothes, discovering the new scents of hospital and sweat. Victor placed a hand atop Makkachin’s head and knelt down to be eye level with the poodle. “Hullo pal, I’m….” he trailed off, not wanting to say he was home when Yuuri wasn’t there with him. “…Back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post about 500 words every few days :P no promises cause University SUCKS


	4. Chapter 4

Like most people waking up, not everything is crystal clear. Its fuzzy, words blend together, it’s hard to focus on what’s going on around you. 

For Yuuri, he finally rolled around to his ‘awake’ state after all the machine beeping and soreness set in. A blank ceiling greeted him, and in his haze he tried rolling over to gather more information regarding his new surroundings. 

“Wo~ah, easy there Yuuri,” a familiar voice chimed in. After some paper shuffling around Minako came into his view and shifted some of his pillows around, to help him sit up. 

“Minako?”

She chuckled, “Hey there big guy, you gave us quite a scare there.”

Puzzled, Yuuri looked around the room, taking in the machines attached to him, the flowers and get well balloons along the back shelf, and finally the casts around his legs. Touching the gauze around his head he mumbled to himself, “Oh… right.”

Minako tilted her head to the side “What do you remember?”

“Other than leaving the house? Nothing much, I remember being in pain,” he sighed, “Where’s Victor?”

Minako stiffened “Probably home,” she replied. “Things have been a little tense since your accident, I don’t think Victor wanted to make anything worse. Do you want me to call him? I can let him know you’ve woken up so he can get his ass over here.” She pushed her chair back and pulled out her cell, “So?”

“No.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t call him.” Yuuri gripped the sheets under him. “I don’t want him here.”

Minako sat back down and shuffled her chair closer to his bed. “Okay? Are you sure? He probably wants to see you...” 

“I don’t want to see him.” Yuuri said stiffly. He looked up at Minako, “What about my parents?” 

“They’re here, so is Phichit, others have stopped by throughout the week.”

“Week? How long was I out?”

“About five or six days, give or take.” Minako explained. 

Yuuri was silent for a few minutes, “Can you get Phichit for me?” He asked.

Sighing, Minako stood back up and threw a ‘sure’ before she left to get his friend. Yuuri looked back down at his legs and stifled the tears that threatened to spill over and onto his hands. Skating, a sport he’s adored more than anything, had been his life. Staring at the plaster wrapped legs he gritted his teeth and thought about the choreography he and Victor had been going on for the current season. He was aware that any sort or injury, would take time to recover from. His mind wandered to some of the more intimate sections in their couples routine, and how Victor would react when it became apparent he wouldn’t be skating with him for the remainder of the season…or at all. 

Would Victor take a new partner? Would he continue to skate even though Yuuri couldn’t? His thoughts paused there. Would he, himself continue to skate if Victor was bedridden and incapacitated? 

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts. A “Yuuri?” on the other side of the door confirmed that Minako was able to send Phichit up to his room.

“Come in,” he chuckled to himself as his friend walked in, no phone in hand. “What? No photo bombarge?” He teased, attempting to lighten the serious look on Phichit’s face. 

“Yuuri…” Phichit started, readying himself for lecture about how this wasn’t the time or the place for jokes, immediately picked up Yuuri’s intentions. Pulling out his phone he started taking pictures and poking fun back at his former teammate “So? How do you feel? What’s on your mind?” he sat down and started typing away on his phone. In the next few seconds a new Instagram photo was up on Phichit’s profile of Yuuri, dishelved and disoriented in the hospital room and immediately started getting likes and comments.

“Tired, I suppose, funny since I’ve been sleeping for the past few days don’t ya think?” he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. 

“Understandable, who’ve you seen so far?” 

“Just Minako, and you,” he sighed “I know, I know. I just don’t know if I’m ready to see Victor right now. He’s probably at home right now guilt-ing himself to death about how my accident was his fault…” he trailed off.

“About that… Victor is actually in France right now.” Phichit explained. “Because of your accident, he decided to go compete in a competition there. It won’t affect the circuit, or anything though.”

“You mean…he’s not even here right now? Not waiting for me to wake up, or ask for him?” Yuuri was taken aback, “I’ve been here in a coma, and he’s been off practicing and competing? Phichit, did he ever visit me while I was here?”

“I think he was here the night of the accident, and then when your family got together for when the surgeon came to explain your condition. But that was it.”

Hurt, flooded though Yuuri’s chest. He couldn’t think straight. He and Victor were partners, they were there for each other, through thick and thin. How could he just leave Yuuri here? Where he knew he couldn’t follow? Instinctively, he reached over to spin his ring around his finger, but found it missing. “M-My ring, Phichit, where’s my ring?!” he exclaimed.

Phichit looked around the room, “Maybe your parents have it, but uh, there has been something floating around the web since Victors appearance.” He pulled out his phone and typed something away before showing it to Yuuri.

“Five-time world medalist Victor Nikiforov, in France without partner and fiancé Yuuri Katsuki…” he trailed off before reading over the next line. “Performance by Nikiforov lacks a certain element, as well as engagement ring on ice…” Yuuri looked up at Phichit, “He took it off?”


End file.
